


Emerald

by hellohomo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, teensy bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellohomo/pseuds/hellohomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mycroft have an argument and things get a little, well, heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald

Greg looked up from the spot on the floor he'd been inspecting for rather a while now. How did that man always manage to turn the situation around, so it was as if Greg was the one who had gone of galavanting half way across the globe without so much as a goodbye note. The bastard.

'Gregory,' Mycroft sighed, 'If I could have told you I would have. But I've said before-' 

'I don't care about your reasons, God Mycroft don't you understand? I heard nothing. For weeks! You can't just go and come back expecting me to welcome you back with open arms and a plate full of biscuits!'

Greg breathed heavily and glared at the man infront of him, all smart jackets and fancy ties, perfectly creased trousers incasing those rather finely shaped legs beneath--  
This was not the time to get distracted by Mycroft's legs, thought Greg as he looked back up into Mycroft's face. A shimmer of confusion seemed to flash through the latter man's eyes but it was gone in an instant and quickly replaced by a steely glare.

'I didn't expect that of you Gregory if you'd only listen-- No, stop right there,' he lifted a finger to shush Greg as the shorter man opened his mouth to begin another onslaught.

'I can assure you, I was in no danger. I had Anthea with me at all times and was perfectly safe so do stop fretting.'

Greg muttered something under his breath and turned his head, his cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment. 

'I cannot hear you when you mutter, Gregory,' sighed Mycroft in frustration. 

'But I didn't know that did I?' Greg said, slightly louder this time and lifting his head hesitantly to look into the pale eyes of the man infront of him.

'I didn't know. You didn't tell me, didn't contact me at all. In fact, I was just sat at home worrying and you didn't-' He stopped abruptly suddenly realising what he was about to say and once again ducked his head down with a sigh. This wasn't getting anywhere and if he stayed any longer he was likely to just say something stupid. With that thought in mind, Greg took a step back and lifted his coat from the stand beside him, turning to leave. 

Just as his hand reached the door handle, he heard a voice behind him murmer, 'It wasn't my choice,' and this seemed so out of character that Greg turned back instantly with a shocked expression on his face.

The man before him seemed like he was battling an inner conflict and flicked his eyes up to meet Greg's before saying, 'If I could have told you I would have. But I was under great pressure constantly and any contact back home could have meant the whole plan go up in smoke.' His shoulders lifted back up as he looked Greg fully in the eyes, but this time they were open, not guarded like usual and Greg couldn't quite believe what he could see there.

'I promise you, Gregory, I did not intentionally hurt you and I apologise for whatever discomfort I have caused you. I'll understand if you now wish to leave.'

Greg gasped as he looked again into those steel grey eyes, now soften by something that couldn't be placed. Was it..?

Well, only one way to find out.

It took all of five strides for Greg to throw is coat back upon the stand and cup his hands around the face of Mycroft Holmes as he lowered his mouth to the parted lips beneath him.

Mycroft stilled under Greg's hands as his warm lips pressed against the taller man's, pressing his lower back deep into the desk behind him. Soon Mycroft relaxed against the touch and let himself be kissed softly, parting his lips with a slight shudder as Greg's left hand slowly trailed down the side of his neck down to the top of his collar.

'Gregory,' Mycroft gasped as Greg moved from his mouth to his jaw, the slight stubble from the long flight back rasping against his lips as his lowered his mouth to the spot just behind Mycroft's ear. A soft groan came from the mouth of the taller man, prompting a sudden burst of confidence from Greg who started to kiss and lick down the pale expanse of Mycrofts neck.

'This... this needs to go,' He panted into Mycroft's skin while his hand tugged at the neat tie around the man's neck.  
'Now,' he growled, pulling back and grasping at the smooth fabric under his finger tips.

Breathing heavily, Mycroft lifted his own hands to help toosen the material around his neck all the while looking into Greg's eyes, blown equally as wide as his own.

Greg pulled back his hands to let Mycroft pull off the tie and begin unbuttoning his waistcoat, his jacket already draped across his desk from earlier. Greg gazed down at the man in front of him, this man who was usually so well kept with not a hair out of place was starting to look rather disheveled with pink patches marking his neck where Greg had previously been paying some attention to. Suddenly Greg put out a hand to still Mycroft's own, pausing him before he could loosen the final button on his waistcoat. Mycroft looked up and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. 

'I...' Greg murmured before closing his mouth again and furrowing his brow.  
'Mycroft, are you sure you want to do this?'

Mycroft looked at Greg in surprise before his eyes softened into an affectionate gaze that Greg quickly attempted to memorise. He'd never seen Mycroft like that and he wanted to remember that moment, just in case it was the last time he saw it.

'Gregory,' Mycroft said with a small chuckle, 'Don't you think I would have stopped you by now if I had any doubts?' He smiled up at Greg who's face slowly relaxed into a soft smile of its own.  
'Also, don't worry about anyone interrupting us. I'd already asked Anthea to postpone any calls that aren't of the highest importance so we shouldn't be disturbed.'

'Perfect,' replied Greg before lowering his face back down to those irresistible lips. 

They kissed softly for a while, cautious around each other until a particularly hard nip on Greg's bottom lip got his blood rushing a little further down.

He pressed his body up against Mycrofts, feeling the beginning of a matching hardness press against his leg and he groaned into Mycroft's mouth at the touch, opening his lips wider to give more access to his roaming tongue. 

As they kissed, Mycroft's hands crept up from his own chest to Greg's, loosening the tie around the DI's neck so that he was more able to undo the buttons of his shirt. He slowly pulled at the tie and dropped it on the desk behind him, quickly going back to push the shirt off Greg's shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

Mycroft's hands lifted hesitantly up to Greg's bare chest, lightly touching the man infront of him. His hands roamed up and down the sides of Greg's body, one resting upon the man's hip and one reaching back up to lightly circle a nipple. Greg trembled slighty under the soft touch.

'Mycroft...' Greg panted against the other man's mouth as Mycroft planted soft kisses upon Greg's slightly swollen lips, both hands now cupped around the DI's face, the soft stubble on his cheeks rasping against the delicate touch. Pulling away, Greg pulled Mycroft's waistcoat off of the taller man's shoulders and hastily moved onto his shirt, his fingers trembling slightly as Mycroft kissed down Greg's cheek towards his neck where he began sucking and nipping at the skin there.

Mycroft shrugged off his shirt and looked up to catch Greg's eye, Greg's own gaze shifting over the pale chest of the man infront of him. His eyes dropped to Mycroft's trousers and the buldge that could clearly be seen there.

As Greg looked back up, Mycroft saw a mischievous glint in the other mans eye and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly, Greg grabbed Mycroft around the waist, swung him round and lightly pushed him backwards, causing Mycroft to fall with a huff onto the dark sofa behind him.

His breathless exclaim of 'Gregory!' was lost slightly as the other man promptly got to work on removing Mycroft's shoes and socks, slipping his hands up Mycroft's calves to his knees, one hand left at his thigh to create light circles with a finger tip while the other unbuckled the leather belt at the taller man's hips.

Mycroft squirmed under Greg's light touch that slowly continued to rise up his thigh until it was dancing around his straining cock. He bucked his hips slightly, breaking his control for a second and causing a soft chuckle to emerge between Greg's lips, his mouth curved into a teasing smile.

'A little impatient are we?' Greg murmed as he took the expensive fabric in his hands and pulled, placing the trousers behind him on the floor and leaving a panting Mycroft in only a pair of dark emerald green pants that perfectly outlined his hardened cock.

'Of course not, Gregory,' Mycroft replied in a rather uncharacteristically breathy fashion. 'I am merely--' He was cut off by his own sudden intake of breath as Greg licked his lips seductively and lept up to straddle Mycroft legs, bowing his head into the other man's crotch and breathing in the sweet scent of arousal before licking softly at Mycroft's clothed cock.

He kissed and mouthed at the material, feeling Mycroft's cock twitch beneath his lips and with a more pressured sweep of his tongue he felt a sudden tug on his hair as Mycroft reached down to grab the silver strands.

'Please, Gregory,' Mycroft groaned, again bucking his hips up to meet the heat of Greg's mouth.

'Please what?' replied Greg cheekily, lifting his reddened lips from Mycroft's crotch, leaving behind a glistening, damp patch on the silk of Mycroft's underwear, turning the deep green to black where his tongue had licked the material. Mycroft's eyes lowered to meet Greg's, the arousal in his gaze matched with a steely determination.

'Please get on with it Gregory, or I'll be forced to fuck your mouth,' he responded calmly, and with a shudder of pleasure Greg hooked his hands under the fabric and pulled, leaving Mycroft naked and vunerable upon the cool leather of the sofa. Taking advantage of their current situation, Greg untied his shoes and unbuttoned his own trousers, taking everything off before returning to straddle Mycroft but now instead without the barriers of clothing.

Mycroft's hand hooked around the back of Greg's neck and pulled him down so that their lips met in a heated kiss, his hand sweeping down to touch the mark he'd left on Greg's neck earlier. Greg pushed down so that their cocks slipped together, slickened by pre come and they both let out a groan at the sensation. Again, Greg kissed across Mycroft's cheek and jaw, dropping his head to pepper light kisses along the expanse of pale flesh that was Mycroft's neck while rutting lightly against Mycroft's crotch. His left hand wandered across the chest of the man below him to circle and lightly pinch a nipple while his mouth continued it's journey downwards to meet the other nipple, taking it lightly between his teeth and lapping at it with his tongue, causing a loud moan to emit itself from Mycroft's mouth. Greg stroked down the side of Mycroft's body, circling his side.

Until he heard a burst of laughter come from the man below him.

'Wait, you're ticklish?' He said, looking up in surprise.

'Evidently, Gregory,' Mycroft rolled his eyes at the other man who, with a smile, began circling the skin at Mycroft's waist again until he was laughing uncontrollably, feebly hitting at Greg's hands and panting out words for him to stop until a rather vicious hit led them to fall off the soft leather of the sofa and sprawl across the floor.

'It seems,' Mycroft panted down at the man who was now beneath him, 'That our positions have changed a little.'

Greg, equally our of breath, seemed suddenly unable to form of coherent speech and simple gazed up at Mycroft with wide eyes as he watched the taller man crawl slowly backwards down Greg's body, pausing to catalogue the thin scar just under Greg's ribs from an incident in a case two years ago, brushing a thumb over a scatter of freckles just above his hip and lowering his head to hover just above Greg's crotch.  
He lifted his eyes slighty and looked up at Greg through his lashes, Greg's face flushed from the intensity of Mycroft's gaze until Greg let out a sudden yelp as Mycroft swiftly ducked his head and took Greg's cock into his mouth.

Greg shuddered as Mycroft's tongue pressed on the underside of his cock and swept up to swirl lightly around the head, before pulling off to look up smugly at Greg who shook his head, an expression of disbelieve on his face while his left hand came up to cup around the back of Mycroft's neck, encouraging him to continue.  
With a light smile, Mycroft ducked back down again, giving soft kisses to the side of Greg's cock before chuckling at the slight pull on his hair Greg gave, impatient with the teasing. 

'Look who's impatient now?' Mycroft murmured as he continued with his soft, open mouth kisses.

Mycroft lapped at the pre come building at the sensitive head of Greg's cock and once again took him into his mouth, the heat enveloping Greg and causing him to moan loudly.

Mycroft worked up and down Greg's cock, paying attention to where he seemed to enjoy being touched and brought up his right hand to clutch around the base where he couldn't reach with his mouth. It was only a few moments later when Greg's breath started to quicken, his clutch on Mycroft's hair tightening as he neared his climax. With a few more dips of Mycroft's head and one last swirl of his tongue, Greg let out a throaty cry and orgasmed down the taller man's throat before collapsing back onto the floor, a puff of breath releasing from his mouth and Mycroft's name on his tongue.

Mycroft delicately helped Greg through his orgasm before pulling off and looking down and the man in front of him.

'Seeing you like that...' Greg muttered, 'I don't think you realise how hot that is God, Mycroft.' He lifted his head to look at the other man, his hair dishevelled and lips pink and swollen slightly. Those lips, thought Greg and he groaned again as the imagine of Mycroft between his knees arose to the front of his mind once more.  
Glancing down, Greg's eyes flicked to Mycroft's crotch and gestured to it vaugly, suddenly feeling rather self conscious. 

'Would you - that is, would--'

'Well, I...' Mycroft interrupted Greg with a hesitant reply but before he could get any further, Greg sat up and pressed a kiss to his lips, tasting himself on Mycroft's tongue.

'I should have stopped you,' he murmured against Mycroft's lips before Mycroft pulled back and raised an eyebrow. 

'I trust you're careful, Gregory. Unless there is an unfortunate secret you have forgotten to enlighten me with.'

Greg shook his head quickly and leaned forward again to recapture Mycroft's lips with his own. They kissed, their tongues intertwining in each others mouths while Greg slipped his hand down between them and wrapped a hand around Mycroft's leaking cock.

It didn't take long before Mycroft's body shook with pleasure and he spilt over Greg's hand as he groaned Greg's name into the other man's mouth.  
They both pulled away slightly, panting heavily as they rested their foreheads against the other's.

'Perhaps,' Mycroft began, 'Next time we could last longer on the comfortable surface.' He gestured back towards the sofa they'd tumbled off ealier.

They were so close that Greg could see the delicate fan of light eyelashes around Mycroft's eyes as well as a faint brush of freckles across his nose. Mycroft's eyes were what he returned to as he gazed at the man in front of him, a man suggesting more of what Greg, he admitted, he had been wishing for for quite a while. And who was he to refuse an offer like that?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and was written for my (needy and horny) friends. I draw, I don't write so I did my best but it's not perfect. I hope you enjoyed it anyway :)


End file.
